Crossword 5
by Coljayjay
Summary: New story about Jack and Sam challenging themselves with crosswords. Look at the rating please.


**AN: This one popped into my mind this morning. Hope you'll like it. Warning there's some graphic sex :p Thank you for reading me and for reviewing. I appreciate it. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Jack and Sam's bed.**

Sam was laying down on her bed, Jack on top of her.

J: Okay, you're ready?

S: Yep! This is definitely silly, you know that?

J: Oh come on, that's going to be fun. And need I remind you, you were the one challenging me in the first place?

S: True. So we agree you're not allowed to go to THE zone, right?

J: Too bad, but yeah, I won't go there. I'll go later.

 _Jack grinned. He was so going to love this new challenge, even if it might turn him on, he really want to see how she was going to hold on. She took her eraser and her pen._

J: Okay, as soon as I give you the crossword, you snap the clock.

S: Right.

J: Only got 5 minutes. Ready?

S: Yes, I'm so gonna kick your ass.

 _She smiled playfully at him. Not so sure about how long she will be able to do this._

J: On three. One... two...three.

 _Sam snapped the clock and took the crossword and tried to read it as fast as she could. Saying the words out loud. While she was doing that, Jack bend to her ankle and started to put kisses everywhere, starting to play with his tongue while he was going up a little more. She started to shiver but stayed concentrate._

S: Legendary stories... Ok... Sagas.

 _She wrote down. She tried harder to not feel what Jack was doing to her. He was kissing her groin now and he drew with his tongue a line all along._

S: Jeez... Jack, don't go further or ...

J: I know, don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Time is running...

 _He came back to what he was doing and did the same thing to the other side, stroking her legs playfully with his hands._

S: Hmmm... behold...

 _His hands went up as to his kissed. He was now kissing his belly while his hands were approaching dangerously her breasts. He knew damn well where he could make her lose control. His tongue still drawing lines on her stomach._

S: See.

 _She wrote down two other words. Ok, stay focus she said to herself. Jack smiled when he saw goose bumps on her skin. Damn he started to be horny. His hands went on each side of her breast, stroking here with his thumbs, while he was linking her skin in the middle of them. He saw her nipples react._

S: Book of maps... Atla...ahhhhhhsessss.

 _She couldn't keep that in her mouth. Jack started to tickled her nipples with his mouth. It was starting to be hard to stay focus on those damn crosswords. He smiled, to happy to see how she was reacting to him. Unconsciously, he started to rub his hips on her leg, getting a little bit to more excited._

S: Damn... it's not that easy... you're good!

 _He couldn't stand it anymore and came to kiss her ferociously. They moaned at the same time. But he pulled away from her._

J: Sorry... couldn't help it. You've got 10 seconds more.

 _He kissed her on her shoulder while she tried to focus once more, to her paper. He was still on her. She forced herself to think about something bad to get away from that horny man that was driving her crazy. Ok, ok...Felger! Yeah that's good Felger. She was back in the game._

S: Pitching Stat...

 _She wrote the answer down. Jack was still getting busy around her neck. But now she had put Felger in her mind, she succeeded to redirect her thought._

S: Military rank... easy one!

 _She smiled. But her body reacted again. He was moving on her suggestively again. She swallowed. He kissed her everywhere he could. And went to her ear, linking it and biting it._

S: Jaccckkkkk...

 _He took his sexy voice and whispered in her ear._

J: I want you too... but stay focus.

 _Crap! He did it. Just saying that she was lost and couldn't think about something else now. Then the clock rang. Jack got up as if nothing happened._

J: Time's over! Let's see.

 _He grabbed her crossword and sat down next to her smiling. She froze in chock of his action._

S: You're not going to leave me like that, aren't you?

 _He saw only 5 words on this 2 minutes crossword. He smiled. He knew he could do better than her. Right now she didn't want to think anymore about their game. She came closer to him and put her hand on his leg and started to approached his erection._

S: Jack? We shouldn't waste that _(she grabbed his masculinity)._

 _He froze. Of course he wasn't going to waste it. But he needed to check what she wrote. He was like that, a game was a game._

S: You really turned me on, you know?

 _He threw the paper away in a big movement and grabbed Sam to be on her. She laughed._

J: Never thought that it will go this way.

 _He started to kiss her._

S: Come on! How can't it be otherwise? That was the goal.

 _She let her hands walked all around his back while he smothered her with kisses. And she put her hands under his boxer to get rid of it._

S: Do you think you can do better than I?

J: You know, if it ends up like this, I don't fucking care!

 _That's what she thought too, but she was sure he won't be able to do better than her, well hopefully. She had bet those fishing frames again. And she HAD to win this time. But right now, all she wanted was to enjoy what Jack was doing..._

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
